703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Canada
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Survivor: Resurgence | nextseason = Survivor: Isla Del Sol }} Survivor: Canada is the ninth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! 39 Days, 16 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'No Communication with other Tribe(s)': To keep the feeling of the show, the contestants are not allowed to speak to members of the other tribe. *'Belle Isle': After each Immunity Challenge, the winning tribe will pick one member from the other tribe to go to Belle Isle. The person that the winning tribe picks will pick a person from the winning tribe. They will be sent to Belle Isle and will be allowed to talk to each other and their tribe members at the same time. They will both receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. It takes place on Belle Isle, an uninhabited island off the coast of Labrador and north of Newfoundland at the Atlantic entrance to the Strait of Belle Isle which takes its name. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Normal Hidden Immunity Idols are in play this season, and an idol will be hidden at each camp. Clues will be given via Belle Isle. *'Original Tribes': Original tribal lines will be intact until the merge. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals & votes. Castaways } |1st Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | | 1sthonor "JA" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |5 |- | | GibsonPraise520 "Ryan B." | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |4 |- | | TLazyS "Sora" | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | | Bmanneddy "Brian" | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |5 |- | | Nlby001 "Nathaniel" | |6th Voted Out Day 17 |4 |- | | Dtopaz "Topaz" | |rowspan="10" |7th Voted Out Day 20 |10 |- | | jackr13 "Jack" | |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |5 |- | | JoyNicolas "NJ" | |Evacuated Day 24 |4 |- | | Sananab2 "Ryan M." | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 28 |7 |- | | Bjorntobealive "Bjorn" | | |1 |- | | ForeverTyC "Tyler" | | | |- | | Jamievdw101 "Jamie" | | |6 |- | | Moonsik "Szymon" | | |2 |- | | Orocostasol "Lukas" | | |2 |- | | ScootMaxwell "Scott" | | |3 |} Episode Guide } | |4-4; 5-2 |7th Voted Out Day 20 |- |8 |TBA |colspan="2" | |5-3-1 |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |- |9 |TBA | |None | |None |Evacuated Day 24 |- |10 |TBA |None | | |6-1 |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 28 |- |11 |TBA | | | |?-? |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 31 |} Voting History } |- | | align="left" |NJ | - | - | - | | - | | | | | |colspan="2" |- | | align="left" |Jack | - | - | - | | - | |colspan="2" | |colspan="3" |- | | align="left" |Topaz | - | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="4" |- | | align="left" |Nathaniel | - | - | - | | - | |colspan="6" |- | | align="left" |Brian | | | | - | |colspan="7" |- | | align="left" |Sora | - | - | - | |colspan="8" |- | | align="left" |Ryan B. | | | |colspan="9" |- | | align="left" |JA | | |colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Nick | |colspan="11" |} Links Canada Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Season